


Синдром Кагеямы Тобио

by meleaganth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, One Shot, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleaganth/pseuds/meleaganth
Summary: А Ямагучи-то за годы дружбы с Тсуки думал, что готов ко всему.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 15





	Синдром Кагеямы Тобио

Тадаши — хороший друг. Без шуток, если что. Он прошёл через многое: выдержал кучу личностных кризисов, падения мотивации и без сомнения отнюдь не лёгкий характер Тсуки, который тот не стесняется демонстрировать при каждом удобном и не удобном случае. В какой-то момент, помнится, как раз в аккурат посередине второго года обучения средней школы, остальные одноклассники Тадаши даже жалели. Корчили сочувствующие рожи, скорбно похлопывали по плечу, когда Тсуки выдавал очередной пассаж, от которого уши сворачивались в трубку у всех неподготовленнных и слабонервных. Тадаши неловко улыбался и отмахивался, потому что не понимал: а что его жалеть-то? Тсуки он и есть Тсуки, он всегда такой. И к «такому» Тадаши всегда готов. 

Не готов он оказался лишь к тому, что в дальнейшем у Тсуки появится неприятная, постоянно зудящая болячка. Про себя Тадаши эту заразу окрестил синдромом Кагеямы Тобио. 

Начало болезни было донельзя скоротечным и практически незаметным. Они вместе пошли на полуфинал префектуры среди средних школ. Билеты притащила одноклассница, смешливая Аяко из девчачьей волейбольной команды. Она же притащила ещё пару-тройку ребят из класса. Тсуки, как обычно, упирался, вздыхал, будто бы его сейчас подвергнут семи казням египетским и смотрел этим вот своим «мне неловко, но я всё равно буду смотреть на вас свысока» взглядом. Но шёл, уныло и совершенно без энтузиазма, в разговорах не участвовал, тяжкую судьбу рыболюдей из свежеопубликованной главы «One Piece» обсуждать тоже не желал. 

Тадаши изредка бросал на него косые взгляды. Если не обращать внимание на раздражение, так сказать абстрагироваться, то Тсуки мог бы показаться отстранённым и созерцательным. Раздалась сирена, команды построились. Грянуло: «Хорошей игры». Играла нашумевшая Китагава Дайичи, которую уже только ленивый не окрестил фаворитом. Тадаши, к слову, ленивым не был, и потому искренне наслаждался хорошей игрой — сами-то они вылетели из турнирной сетки ещё на второй день. Обидно, но что поделаешь. Тсуки восторгов от игры не разделял: пялился в одну точку площадки, окаменел и не шевелился. Игра шла как по маслу: розыгрыши были на уровне, долгие, тяжёлые, мяч взлетал и не касался площадки. Вслед за мячом взлетали и игроки, смачно вколачивая гол на стороне соперника. Тадаши мог представить короткую жгучую боль, расцветающую на коже в момент удара.

Тадаши сразу и не заметил, что игра свернула куда-то не туда. Он смотрел на площадку, следил за мячом, представлял себя там, внизу. Тсуки, сгорбившийся на неудобном для него пластиковом стуле, внезапно встрепенулся, подался весь вперёд, а потом выронил (впервые за встречу, не считая сжатого «Привет» — Тадаши считал):

— Связующий, — Тсуки аж расцвёл злорадной ухмылочкой и прицокнул языком. — Ишь, нервный какой. 

Тадаши перевёл взгляд на площадку, отыскал связующего — под номером два — и, о, это было оно: Кагеяма Тобио, гений, вундеркинд, король, и прочее, прочее, прочее, морщился и, кажется, что-то орал.

***

Тсуки не затыкался потом целую неделю. Так или иначе возвращался к матчу, прокручивал его в голове и у Тадаши на нервах. 

Тадаши относился с пониманием: игра всё-таки действительно была что надо, впечатляющая, красивая — пронзительная, можно сказать. Лицо того связующего, когда никто не принял его пас, чуть растерянное, не понимающее, что произошло, почему мяч упал прямо за спиной, на Тсуки произвело живейшее впечатление. Тадаши, конечно, поручиться на сто процентов не мог, но после Тсуки сверлил взглядом только скамейку запасных. 

«Я бы точно не смог с таким играть», — написал Тсуки в один из вечеров. На пятки наступали вступительные экзамены, будущее казалось туманным и неопределенным. Вот и приходилось возвращаться к старым темам.  
«Ага, — ответил Тадаши, слегка подумав — Ты бы не смог». 

***

Ох. Лицо Тсуки надо было видеть. Первый день, новая школа, новая команда (Тсуки по давней привычке, как водится, энтузиазма не разделял, «Это всего лишь клуб», — говорил), старые знакомые. Есть что-то от драматизма в моменте, когда капитан, коренастый и широкоплечий, крепко пожимает руку, а потом переходит непосредственно к делу. 

Когда звучит имя Кагеямы Тобио, Тадаши непроизвольно кидает взгляд вбок: Тсуки даже дышать перестал, а потом скорчил такую рожу, что Тадаши прыснул. Вот и не смог бы играть. 

Когда Тсуки тащит его после тренировки посмотреть на двух явно не отяжеленных интеллектом созданий (цитата, к слову, дословная), Тадаши даже не удивляется. 

Нет, в глубине души он знал, что ничего хорошего ждать не приходится, в голове Тсуки иногда темно и очень страшно. Тадаши привык и пытается помогать, на сколько хватает сил и тсукишиминова разрешения. Он знал, что там всё плохо. Но не представлял, насколько. 

*** 

От одного присутствия Кагеямы Тсуки кипит, как забытый на плите чайник. Не показывает этого, конечно, но Тадаши-то знает. 

Тсуки теряет самообладание даже не быстрее обычного: спокойствие и насмешливое веселье сносит как волной, хотя обычно на других Тсуки реагирует ... ну. Никак? 

Первое время Тадаши смеётся, дружески хлопает по плечу, говорит, мол, забей. Потом начинает злиться, потому что это не дело. 

Кагеяма Тсуки раздражает патологически: не так дышит, бегает, ходит, смотрит (со взглядами Кагеямы у Тсуки какая-то особая проблема, достойная отдельного упоминания), существует в радиусе трёх метров. Пасует не так.

«Будто говорит, заткнись и пробей с моего раса, простолюдин, — недовольно бурчит Тсуки после одной из вечерних тренировок. — Хотя что ещё взять с королей».

Тадаши с Тсуки не согласен — пасы Кагеямы всегда ложатся в руку, приятно и точно — но не спорит. Ещё одно упоминание Кагеямы за день он не переживёт.

Потом, поздним вечером, Тадаши замирает прямо с зубной щёткой во рту. Дурацкая улыбка ползёт по лицу. 

Боже мой, думает Тадаши, Тсуки даже не _осознаёт_.

***  
Дальнейшее напоминает драму на грани фола, но тяжёлый взгляд Дайчи-сана таки предотвращает превращение в полную и бесповоротную трагедию. Ну, знаете, из тех, что о долгой любви до гроба. «До гроба» в том смысле, что прямо до гроба: в конце умирают, а те, кому не посчастливилось отправиться в мир иной, долго и безутешно рыдают, рвут на себе волосы и это всё.

В суровой же реальности, лишённой литературных изысков, рвать на себе волосы готов Тадаши. Хотя Тсуки держит себя в руках. Или, по крайней мере, пытается. Тадаши честно благодарен и не менее честно всё понимает.

Но постоянное «король то, король сё» — король вспоминается в тему и без (ещё немного, думает Тадаши, и у него самого будет синдром Кагеямы Тобио, только аллергенный) — заставляет смотреть чуть с большей укоризной.

«Что?» — вопросительно поднимает бровь Тсуки.  
«Нет, ничего» — вздыхает Ямагучи.

***  
Что-то понимать начинает вся команда включая Хинату и исключая Кагеяму. И, разумеется, самого Тсуки. 

У него вырабатывается нечто вроде условного рефлекса: уколоть, встормошить, вывести из себя — Кагеяма отвечает совершенно зеркально, чистая неприязнь Кагеямы льётся через край. Не то чтобы Тсуки это останавливало. 

«Так получилось, — невпопад не то пояснял, не то оправдывался Тсуки. — Я не виноват, что король такой вспыльчивый идиот». 

«Ага, ага», — с самой открытой улыбкой отвечал Тадаши. 

На Кагеяму Тсуки откровенно периодически залипает: смотрит пристально и долго, тяжело, практически неотрывно. Кагеяма вскидывается, ершится, выпаливает с тонной агрессии и чистой злобы: 

«Что?» — «Его Величество сегодня не выспалось?» — «Чт?!»

Они смотрят друг на друга, Тадаши смотрит на них. Хината тоже рядом, стоит, смотрит, перекатывается с пятки на носок. Скандал набирает обороты, всё как всегда. Тадаши уже предвкушает вечер обсуждения короля.

«Может, скажем им?» — задумчиво говорит Хината  
«Как-нибудь потом». 

Когда они начинают смеяться, Тсуки оборачивается. Хината показывает сердечко и следом отправляет воздушный поцелуй.

И — о, да — взглядом Тсуки можно убивать.


End file.
